dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:ThenotoriousHeisenblokz
Hi there! Welcome to , and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Be sure to read Rules - They contain information that is helpful to refer back to and also outline the guidleines and expectations we hold here at the Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki. :Spelling and Grammar - You should always use proper spelling and grammar in your articles. Readers will have a difficult time in reading your article if it is riddled with spelling and grammatical errors. :Mark your property - Whenever you create an article, label your property with . We are really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! And, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Happy Editting! KidVegeta (talk) 01:07, August 30, 2013 (UTC) please do not vandalize my page you vandalized my page by putting a naked videl pic, why? and on my profile?? ( 11:03, August 30, 2013 (UTC)) Ban ThenotoriousHeisenblokz (talk) 04:30, September 15, 2013 (UTC)Verm John HeisenBlokz Dear Kid Vegeta Please understand I had not done those misculanious act's please unband me #1 someone hacked my account # 2 Please unband super saiyan 7 somebody has hacked my account please unband my account Moving Please stop moving your blog around. You are creating a ridiculous number of error reports that are difficult to deal with. There is no reason to move your page from the blog to begin with. -KidVegeta (talk) Re:What did you do that? Giving you a benefit and assuming you're not a troll for the next few hours or so: *What makes you think I'' hacked your account? *What makes you think Taiko is my sockpuppet? *Oh, and I never insulted KV... So... I'm curious as to your answers to the first two bulleted questions. —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody''' | talk | *Well, that's interesting. Because I haven't been on my email in months. And I'm betting the email that may or may not have been sent to you wasn't mine... *Dats funny, 'cause I haven't been on this Wiki's chat for a while, and I never said that. *I blocked wut? *Ok, I'll let you have your opinion. —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | *I never said that on chat. And I never confessed to having Taiko as a sock. I've actually never made a sockpuppet, believe it or not... *Yeah, no. That's not my email. In fact, I changed my Username to 'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' because my account was somehow accidentally named after my email. If you don't believe me, check the earliest history log of my talk page at Dragon Ball Wiki, and you'll see I had a different User name. *I blocked screenshots? As in, ...what exactly? I deleted screenshots you uploaded...? That's a bit vague, I'm not sure what you mean. *I didn't lie to KV, as far as I recall. At the time I don't think I knew you, and I'm pretty sure we didn't encounter each other on Dragon Ball Wiki until after that message. *I'm not lying, currently everything I've said so far is the truth. —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 19:17, November 13, 2013 (UTC) *Stating my opinion isn't lying. Because you disagree with me means you have a different opinion, not that I'm a liar. Also, in my second comment, I said "Actually, blah, I guess it's a pretty good list compared to Raging Blast 2 (so far)." *Even if me telling KV you are a liar is a lie on my part, that's only one lie, not several. *Not sure if that would work. Just about everyone at Dragon Ball Wiki regards you as a troll. I kinda doubt anyone would hack your account, since you're new to Wikia. Usually a hacker would target an Administrator or really popular User to bomb their reputation... —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | *M'kay, keep your opinion of me being a hacker with absolutely no proof. *My roster is essentially perfect, so the only way you could make yours better is if you started making a bunch of what-if characters, forms like Super Saiyan 5 and 6, and added useless characters like Oolong. I doubt you could even come close to it only using real characters, considering my list encompasses just about everyone, including little-known characters you probably don't even know about... —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | Re:Game discussion I wasn't voting against Future Krillin. I was using him as an example to explain why you don't need so many future characters. If you're waiting for more votes on anything, you're not likely to get them - people don't common on blogs too much anymore. -D-Disk (talk)